Xdark.rosesx
"I know I aredy said this allot but I cant say it enogu, thanks you so much 2 everyone who liked this trory!!!!!11! =3333 u were what mad it wot it even with the flames, even when it got deleted even when Jzzy didnt like me and i got relly dpressed. So may StarClan light your path! :D!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( jsus does too!!!)" best fatfic lololoolollollolloolllooll watch moonkiteii ''-'''Xdark.rosesx' in an author's note Xdark.rosesx '''is the main author of Starkit's Prophecy and the best friend of Jazzie-kun (Jazzpaw.) Her story is detailed through the author's notes. Author's Notes Original notes are in bold. Edited notes are in italics. Alliances '''ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz Okay, so like I said, this is my first story. Be nice, please. '' Prologue '''did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!' Did you like it? Please tell me in your review! '' Chapter One '''ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.' Okay, Jazzy-kun. Please don't get mad at me because you're not in it yet. You'll appear soon, don't worry. '' '''lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk' LOL. I update fast, don't I? REVIEW or I'll hit you on the head with a frying pan! XD JK! '' Chapter Two '''thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1' Thanks Jazzy-kun for the good review! And stop flaming the story! I bet you can't write such a good story! (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) A.N.: Jazzy-kun, you're my bff! '' '''thnkx and ples no more flams' Thanks, and please, no more flames. '' Chapter Three '''OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.' OMG! Guys I am so sorry but someone (glares at Rainy Days) flamed me and I got really hurt. Okay, if you don't like the story you don't have to read it, you know. NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) NOT IN THAT WAY, YOU SICKOS! '' '''REVIEW R MY LIFE' Either "REVIEW! YOU ARE MY LIFE!" or "REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE!" (lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could( LOL! Hope you like it Jazzy. I made you as kawaii as I could. '' Chapter Four '''flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!' Flamers, you are all Satanists! Anyone who doesn't like the story is a Satanist because Starpaw has such a strong connection with StarClan, and that's why you don't like it! It's because you don't like Jesus! Chapter Five UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again YOU'RE ALL JUST SATANISTS! Why can't you just accept Jesus? It would make your life so much more enjoyable! You would never have to worry again! (Humorously, she says "saints" instead of Satanists." Chapter Six STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! Stop flaming! If you are a flamer, you're a Satanist and will burn in hell! '' '''NO FLAMSE!1!12!1' No flames! '' Chapter Seven '''STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving' Stop reviewing badly! But thank you Jazzpaw, for the good reviews you've been leaving. '' '''I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE!' I worked really hard on this chapter. I'm too tired (or "and I tried") to spell well so please review nicely! '' Chapter Eight '''I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER' I said no flames! You're just jealous that you're going to hell! Jesus is your savior! '' '''a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER' A cliffhanger! See; I'm a good writer; I know what that is. Thanks for the good reviews Jazzpaw and everyone else who is not a flamer. '' Chapter Nine '''the next chatter wil coke soon! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD.' The next chapter will come soon! And stop flaming you haters. You just don't believe in God. '' Chapter Ten '''Guyx I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick' Guys, I've been working really hard on this while I was gone. I'm sorry for the wait. Review better and I'll update more quickly. '' Chapter Fifteen '(a/n. EW!11 THIS IS DISGUSTING)' ''(Ew! This is disgusting) So hod u guys lik eit? it wass so didsuting 2 rite the gya part. HBut thigs are guna be better no inteh clams! Also if ur a bad reveiwer u dont belive in Gosh ull go 2 hekc. thx guys for the god reveis. ! So how do you guys like it? It was disgusting to write the gay part. But things are gonna be better now in the Clans! Also if you're a bad reviewer, you don't believe in God; you'll go to hell. But thanks guys for the good reviews! '' Chapter Sixteen '(there from the Alliances I mad them warrior they don apear in the books)' (They're from the Alliances. I made them warriors. They don't appear in the books) Chapter Eighteen '''Im sorr it tock so logn, but I think I did real god on hese chathers. I was tiered the last one was log' I'm sorry it took so long, but I think I did really well on these chapters. I was tired, the last one was long. Chapter Nineteen (a/n i havent actually red Fading Eches yet but Ive heard that she gets hurt!1!1!1111") I haven't actually read Fading Echoes yet, but I've heard that she Briarlight gets hurt! (a/n just look at his narem how culd he NOT be stupd!1?1) (Just look at his name. How could he NOT be stupid?) Chapter Twenty Stupid falmes! ur all satinsit1s! StarKesus is ur saver y cant u just eccept that. Also im not a torll!1 ppl tell me Im ver petty! Btw Jazz are you happy wih the last chpaetr? i no im promised u I wood mack you depduey Stupid flames! You're all Satanists! Gleamstar/Jesus is your savior, why can't you just accept that? Also I'm not a troll! People tell me I'm very pretty! By the way, Jazz, are you happy with the last chapter? I know I promised I would make you deputy. Chapter Twenty Three oka im back! i saw the good reviews some ppl gave me and i wnated to come back. Also my friend JazzPaw is helping wit the chapters she healped me with the first tow but after that she didnt' have internte but hse got it back now. :DDDDDDDDD Okay I'm back! I saw the good reviews some people gave me and I wanted to come back. Also my friend JazzPaw is helping with the chapters. She helped me with the first two but after that she didn't have Internet, but she got it back now :D. Chapter Twenty Six jeuss doesent lick people who flmale! Jesus doesn't like people who flame! Chapter Twenty Eight stpo flameing! whats rworng wth i dont you knowe a good stoary when uk see one? :((( Stop flaming! What's wrong with you? Don't you know a good story when you see one? :( Chapter Twenty Nine okay guy I know its een a wile sinse my last chapta, but no I have ''' '''somethin to say on th subgect! a few weks ago, jazzy intoduce me to something calld SLASH. At firt I didnt liek it so much but then since I new it exited and since i puberty I finaly admtted to myslef that I was...A LESBIAN!1!1!1111 I men i didnt want to admit it first but ten i realizd that its not god to hide my felings. I men I now i usd to be a homophone but evn thoh im not hapy about having to kno this i know its for the bet. I was awy for soooo log becuase i had to realse tat and aslo i was potsging on the OFICAL FORM. but everone their is a stanist!1!1111!1! so i letf. and btw i cnat bleive those stupid at dleteed my sotyr!111! :((((( there so mean i mean wat did i do to derseve this? But anywa here is the chapte. Okay guys. I know it's been a while since my last chapter but I have something to say on the subject. A few weeks ago, Jazzy introduced me to something called SLASH. At first I didn't like it, but then I knew existed and since I'm going through puberty, I finally admitted to myself that I was a LESBIAN! I mean, I didn't want to be at first, but then I realized that it's not good to hide my feelings. I mean, I know I used to be a homophobe, but even though I'm not happy about having to know this, I know it's for the best. I was away for so long because I had to realize that and also I was posting on the OFFICIAL FORUM. But everyone there is a satanist! So I left. And by the way, I can't believe those stupid people that deleted my story! :( They're so mean! I mean, what did I do to deserve this? But anyways, here's the chapter. Chapter Thirty OMGOSH I CNAT BLEIFE THAT HIS HAS ONLY BEEN UP FOR A DAY AND YORU '''ALREDDY FMALING!1!11!1! :( STOP! JUSES MIGHT LIKE GAT PPPL NOW BUT THAT DOENT MEAN EH LIKKS FLAMMERS'' Oh my gosh! I can't believe that this has only been up for a day and you're already flaming! Stop! Jesus might like gay people now but that doesn't mean that he likes flamers! AUTHROS NTOE OMG JAZZY POSTED THIS CHPTAE WITHOU T ME SAYIGN SHE OULCD. IM SORRY I DIDNT GET TO ETID TI MROE! I DIDNT KNOW JAZZ COULD USE MY COUTN AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omg! Jazzy posted this chapter without me saying she could! I'm sorry I didn't get to edit it more! I didn't know Jazzy could use my account! Chapter Thirty One t00000000t this chatper made jazsy really upstet she shad she woudlnt deit the chapters anymroe i thinkc she odnest like ne enymore IM SORRY JAZZ I LUVE YOU This chapter made Jazzy really upset. She said she wouldn't edit the chapters anymore. I think she doesn't like me anymore! I'M SORRY JAZZY I LOVE YOU! Chapter Thirty Two I DONT KNOW IF I BEABLE TO UDATE MCUH RIHTE NWO IM SO SADDDDDDDDDDDD T-T I don't know if I'll be able to update that much right now. I'm so sad! Chapter Thirty Four You flameas shoudl stopa beig so mean!1111!11! :(((((((((( dont you know how sda i am rite now? i am going throguhg a rly togh time and if i wasnt a christen I woud b so mad at you right now11111!1111!111! You flamers should stop being so mean! :( Don't you know how sad I am right now? I am going through a really tough time and if I wasn't Christian, I would be so mad at you right now! Chapter Thirty Five OMGOHS IM SO SORRY I DIDNT UDPAT FFOR SO LOG! I ws really busy i was tryeing to write a sotry for nationle noelv writing . i got to ten thosuend words!11! also Ii turned 21 on the elebenth! :DDDDDD but anywax here is the new chapter, I shokld be upateing like i use to nwo Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! I was really busy! I was trying to write a story for the National Novel Writing Month. I got to ten thousand words! I also turned twenty one on the eleventh! :D But anyways here's the chapter. I should be updating like I used to now. Christmas Special Hey guisssss!1!11! It's ofcialy 12;03 aM on Decmbr 24 CHRISTMS were I life, and I thougt that since its everone's FAVORITE holyday I would write a Chritmas specil! Some ppl sad i shold. Hey guys! It's officially 12:03 AM on December 24 (Christmas where I live), and I thought that since it's everyone's favorite Holiday, I would write a Christmas Special! Some people said I should.' '''But b4 that I hav a differnt veirson of eht somng rudof the RedNosed Raindeer! :DDDD Its called... STAREGLAEM THE PRUPEL CAT!1111!' But before that, I have a different version of Rudolph The Rednose Reindeer! It's called 'Stargleam The Purple Cat!' Ok now hers the speciail. Okay, now here's the special! (i copied the lyrics since i didnt know the song) (I copied the lyrics since I didn't know the song) Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! ' ''Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! Chapter Thirty Eight ONG IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR BENG GON SO LONG!!!!11!!! scholo was rly hard sinc I goat back they gave us alot of homowork and i was haveing torlble with som of my friends bcaus I am a lesbain now nd they dont unferstand. U cant b3elieve u flamers are still faleming!!!!!1 WHY ARE YOU SUCK MEAN PEPPLE Y CANT YOU ACPECT ME FOR WHO I AM!!!!11!!1!! im not sory I colled you statinst you ARE othersiwe you woul be nice!!!11!1!!! Bbut neway im back and heres the chatper I woked realy hard on it this time!1!! Omg I'm so sorry for being gone for so long! School was really hard since I got back and they gave us a lot of homework. I was having trouble with some of my friends because I am a lesbian and they don't understand. I can't believe you flamers are still flaming! Why are you such mean people? Why can't you accept me for who I am? I'm not sorry I called you Satanist; you are! Otherwise you would be nice! But anyways I'm back and here's the chapter. I worked really hard on it this time! '''DNOT FLAME ME THIS DIME!!@!!! I MEAN IT!111!!!!! Don't flame me this time! I mean it! Chapter Thirty Nine Hi guyss I'm bakke.! For a wile I was realy depresed because i found a lot of fanfics on this site which i THINK THEIR MOCKING MY STORY. I men realy theres a strouy about a at named LovelyyKit and one about SparkekIt what is that about????///?// I theink tehyre moking me! If ur readingt rhis and and you wrote one of those bad storiess?,.. i think youre stories arr TROLFIC.S Hi guys I'm back! For a while I was really depressed because I found a lot of fanfics on this site which I think are mocking my story! I mean really, there's a story about a cat named Lovelykit and one about Sparklekit. What is that about? I think they're mocking me! If your reading this and you wrote one of those bad stories: I think your stories are trollfics! But neway here is the chapater. But anyways, here's the chapter: Chapter Forty Two to he flarmes, STU!!!!! >O jedeus talt people to be nice and whyarent youd oing that???? you need to learn it it will help you out allot!!!! But to all the niece ppl who review my sotry bless you 7 thank you i aperciate it allot, withotu you i night notve writen this story tat all!!!! ♥ n_^ To the flames: STFU! Jesus tells people to be nice so why aren't you doing that? You need to learn that it will help you a lot! But to all the nice people who reviewed my story, bless you and thank you! I appreciate it a lot. Without you, I might've never written this story at all! Epilouge Hai guys! I guess were at the end of the sstroy. ' ''Hi guys! I guess we're at the end of this story. '''It makes me kinda hapy and kindof sad at the smaet time. but i had lots of gun riting it 9eventho some saytanists FLAMED me glares0 But anyway I wanted to rexomend listening to Rome and juilet overture by chekhovsky when yu read his chapter. ~ It makes me kinda happy and kind of sad at the same time. But I had lots of fun writing it even though some satanists flamed me. *GLARES* But anyways, I wanted to recommend listening to Romeo And Juliet Overture by Tchaikovsky when you read this chapter. I know I aredy said this allot but I cant say it enogu, thanks you so much 2 everyone who liked this trory!!!!!11! =3333 u were what mad it wot it even with the flames, even when it got deleted even when Jzzy didnt like me and i got relly dpressed. So may StarClan light your path! :D!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( jsus does too!!!) I know I already said this a lot, but I can't say it enough. Thank you so much to everyone who liked this story! You were what made it worth it, even with the flames, even when it got deleted, and even when Jazzy didn't like me and I got really depressed. So may StarClan light your path! I love you (Jesus does too)! CREDITS MUSIC CHEKOVSKY STORY XDARKROSESX WARIROS ERIN HONTER EDIT 4 A COPPLE OF CHATPERS JAZZSONG WARRIORS CARACTURES ERIN HUNTER ORIGINAL CHARACTURS XDARROSESX EVERYTHING ELSE YOU!!!!! THANK YOU FOR READDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CREDITS MUSIC: TCHAIKOVSKY STORY: X.DARK.ROSES.X WARRIORS: ERIN HUNTER EDITOR FOR A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS: JAZZSONG WARRIORS CHARACTERS: ERIN HUNTER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: X.DARK.ROSES.X EVERYTHING ELSE: YOU! THANK YOU FOR READING! Author's Notes In The Sequel Intro HI FUYS ITS BEEN LIKE WHAT CA COUPLES MONSHS BUT NOW I HAVE T Hi guys! It's been like what, a couple of months! But now I have it! IR IS STARKITS PROPHCY THE SEQCUEL It is Starkit's Prophecy: The Sequel but i think it will be EVEN BETTER THAN THE FIRST ONE because i have a new editoe. one that doesnt make all the red squiggly liens appear underneth the words when i tye them in microsfot wurd! it i MY BOYFRIEND ESY I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND HIS NAME IS TOMAS HE IS SO HOT. Yes I nkw I said I was a lebisan with a curhs on Jazy but i met thoams and he told me i luvwd him and that he loved me and he said i shuld be his girlfeirn dso now i am. Altough i cant sewhy he lieks me hes two years older and he doenst seem to be that niec to me ecept for wen where aloen and he doesnt want me to tel people hat hes two years older then me. But anywya hes rely god at engilsh he has an S in engslith clas and hes also two yers older than me hes in neinth grade! yea weve been dating for a month and fiev days nao and he red starkits prophcy and he said i needed to made a sceon done and akses me if je could ehlp edit it ecaseus hes so god at english. He sadi il be haledi as the best riter since shaekspear! So i thoguht about a plto and ere it is. But I think it will be even better than the first one because now I have a new editor. One that doesn't make all the red squiggly lines appear underneath the words when I type them in Microsoft Word! It is my boyfriend! I have a boyfriend and his name is Thomas! He is so hot! Yes, I know, I said I was a lesbian with a crush on Jazzy, but I met Thomas and he told me that I loved him and he loved me and that I should be his girlfriend, so now I am. Although I can't see why he likes me; he's two years older than me, and he doesn't seem to be that nice to me except for when we're alone, and he doesn't want me to tell people that he's two years older than me. But anyways he's really good at English! He has an A in English Class and he's also two years older than me (He's in Ninth Grade)! Yeah, we've been dating for a month and five days now and he read Starkit's Prophecy and said I needed to make a second one and asked me if he could help edit it because he's so good at English! He said I'll be the best writer since Shakesphere! So I thought about a plot and here it is: (i didnt have thomas edit any of that snce i wanted al my reers to nwo that I AM STIL WRITING THIS STORY JUST CAUE THOAMS EDITS IT DONT MEAN ITS NOT MIEN.) (I didn't have Thomas edit any of that since I wanted all my readers to now that I am still writing this story! Just because Thomas edits it doesn't mean it's not mine!) Anyway hers the allegianes thams did edit ths and also chapter une. Also thoams aded a cople cats to the alegiances after he finshde editng them but i dint get to se them so i hoep theyr god names!!! Anyways, here's the allegiances. Thomas did edit this and Chapter One. Also Thomas added a couple of cats to the allegiances after he finished editing them but I didn't get to see them, so I hope they're good names! Chapter Three A/N: why are thry so manyu comments of peope who dont like it! cmon guys if you dont like the fasnfic you DONOIT HAVR TO READ ITGOD THOAMS IS GONNA BE ANGRY FPR MAKING ME CRY. Author's Note: Why are so many comments by people who don't like it! Come on guys, it you don't like the fanfic, you don't have to read it! God, Thomas is gonna be angry the negative commenters for making me cry! oh yeah thomas! I would have forgotn i went over to his houise yesterday that’s wht the chapter is so late. We hugn out and watcehd a movie and he kept wanting to kis me but i wanted to watch the movie so O said no and he got a bit anoyed but IWANTED TO SEE THE MOVIE. If he wants to kiss me he can wait until aftre the movie but he kept insitstng so we kised during thr movie and it was fun :DDDDD he didn’t realy want to watch the movie he said we were alone so we shodul use the alon time but I dint knwo what he meatn by that and he got kind of agnrhy but I love ihm so I dont’ care <33333 Oh yeah, Thomas! I almost forgot. I went over to his house yesterday so that's why the chapter is so late. We hung out and watched a movie and he kept wanting to kiss me, but I wanted to watch the movie. So I said no and he got a bit annoyed. But I wanted to see the movie! If he wanted to kiss me he could've waited until after the movie, but he kept insisting so we kissed during the movie and it was fun. :D He didn't really want to watch the movie. He said that we were alone so we should use the alone time but I didn't know what he meant by that and he got kind of angry but I love him so I don't care! <3 Anwyay enough about him ther hs the chapter@! Anyways, enough about him. Here's the chapter! Chapter Four AN: STOMP GLAMMING THE STORY GUYZ ID YOU FONT LIEK IT YOU SONT HAVE TO READF IT GAH I BEHT YOURE ALL STANISTS WHO DONNT LIKE JWSUS. Authors Note: Stop flamming the story! Guys if you don't like it, you don't have to read it! Gah! I bet you're all satanists who don't like Jesus! Trivia * It is possible Stargleamstar is a self-insert into her story. * As confirmed through her Author's Notes, x.darkroses.x is incredibly religious. * It's very likely x.darkroses.x is a troll. * It has been rumored x.darkroses.x has never read past Sunset while writing 'Starkit's Prophecy.' * Thomas seems a little bit creepy, for instance, not wanting x.darkroses.x to let people know that he's two years older than her, pressuring her to kiss him after she's said no, and possibly trying to convince her to have sex with him ("we should use that alone time"). ** Thomas is stated to be two years older than x.darkroses.x, but also in the ninth grade. This contradicts with x.darkroses.x's earlier author's note where she says she turned 21. Since most 9th graders are 14 or 15 and some time passed since the previous author's note, it's probable that she was actually 12. If the part about Thomas wanting to have sex with x.darkroses.x is true, this makes things '''extra creepy'.''